


Sherlock Holmes

by Haydenmw



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haydenmw/pseuds/Haydenmw
Summary: This is the first part of the story tell me what you think. I there are any mistakes or suggestion please tell me. I will try to keep it up to date a much as I can.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/OFC, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Sherlock Holmes

Chapter 1- A Study in Pink  
It was a normal day. Well, as normal as it can be when working with Sherlock. As I sat in the small flat, Sherlock was on his phone. Not long after I got a message from Anderson.  
Make him stop.  
I then looked at Sherlock and laughed. “Sherlock, this is why no one likes you or try to get along with you.” Sherlock continued to type on his phone before getting a message himself. “Catherine, you should know by now that I don’t care what people think of me. Beside Anderson is only doing that because he is..” I cut him off, “having an affair with Donovan. I know.” Sherlock smiled at me, “Molly has a body for me at Bart’s are you coming?” “I wish I could. Your Brother is summoning me. What’s the body for.” I get up to follow him out only, to realizing he was already gone.  
**Meanwhile at St. Barts.**  
Sherlock unzips the body bag. “How fresh?” “Just in. 67, natural causes. Used to work here, donated his body. I knew him. He was nice.” “Fine. We’ll start with the riding crop.”  
“Bad day, was it?” Molly asked. Sherlock not caring about the joke continued to write in his note pad. “I need to know what bruises form in the next 20 minutes.” “Is Catherine not here today?” “No.” “Listen, I was wondering, maybe later, when you’re finish—“ Sherlock interrupts her, “Are you wearing lipstick? You weren’t wearing lipstick before.” “I just… refreshed it a bit.” “Sorry, you were saying?” “I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee?” “Black, 2 sugars, please I’ll be upstairs.” As he heads out.  
Sherlock was working on an experiment as Mike Stamford and another gentleman walked in. “A bit different from my day,” he said. “You have no idea,” Mike replied. Sherlock then speaks, “Mike can I borrow your phone? No, signal on mine.” “What is wrong with the landline?” “ I’d rather text.” Mike looks for his phone without any luck. “Sorry. Other coat.” “Here. Use mine.” Sherlock looks at him and grabs the phone. “Oh, thank you.” Mike speaks up as Sherlock texts, “This is an old friend of mine, John Watson.” Sherlock takes a glance at him. “Afghanistan or Iraq?” “…I’m sorry.” Sherlock looks at him, “Which was it? Afghanistan or Iraq?” “Afghanistan. I’m sorry how did you know that…” Molly walks in and Sherlock says, “Ahh Molly. Coffee, thank you. What happened to the lipstick?” “It wasn’t working for me,” she replied. “Really? I thought it was a big improvement, your mouth it's too small now.” Sherlock said as he put down his coffee and Molly hurry out of the room. “How do you feel about the violin.” “I am sorry, what?” John asks. “The violin when I’m thinking, and sometimes I don’t talk for days on end. Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other. John looks at Mike before saying, “you told him about me?” “Not a word.” Mike smiles as he knows what is going on. “Then who said anything about flatmates.” “I did. I said to make this morning that I must be a hard person to find a flatmate for. Now he turns up after lunch with an old friend clearly just back from military services in Afghanistan. Wasn’t a difficult leap.” “How did you know about Afghanistan?” “I’ve got my eye on a nice little place in central London, together we could afford it. We’ll meet there, tomorrow evening, 7 o’clock. Sorry, got to dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary.” “Is that it?” John asks. “Is that what?” “We’ve only just met and we’re going to go look at a flat? “Problem?” Asked Sherlock. “We don’t know a thing about each other. I don’t know your name. I don’t even know where we are meeting!” A small smile came on to Sherlock's face, “I know you’re an army doctor and you’ve been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you have a brother with a bit of money who’s worried about you, but you won’t fo to him for help because you don’t approve of him. Possibly because he’s an alcoholic, more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know your therapist thinks that your limp is psychosomatic; quite correctly, I’m afraid. That’s enough to be going on with, don’t you think?” Sherlock begins to walk out the door before saying, “The name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street. Afternoon.”  
**Back in Sherlock’s flat**  
I was laying on the couch and Sherlock in his chair. He looks over to me before saying, “I might be getting a flatmate, the room downstairs is still open.” I looked at him, “Thank you for the offer, however, I like where I live.” “You’re away from everything you do? It makes no sense for you to live there.” “Have you ever thought that I like where I live and it reminds me of home.” “How you from Oklahoma?” “Sherlock, I have spent my whole adult life living in different barracks. I like being by myself sometimes and you know you don’t have to worry about me. Even your Brother is scared of me and you know that in itself is not easy.” “You're a highly trained spy, foamier FBI, who was also the U.S. Navy and I know you were a part of the seal team and the CIA even if you never adamant too it, and all under the age of 28, it is a bit impressive.” I look at him with smiles and replies, “I don’t know what you are talking about. I will talk to you tomorrow.” I head toward the door after putting on my coat. “Catherine.” I turn and look at Sherlock, “Good night.” I walked back over to Sherlock and kissed him on the cheek, “Good night Sherlock, try to get some sleep.” As I walked out the door l turn to smile at him. Once again he was sitting with his hands together in front of his face thing. I didn’t know what he was thinking. I knew that he didn’t have any cases that he was working on right now. I shook my head and walked downstairs, starting the journey home. I started thinking, maybe he is right. I am here more than I am at home anyways.  
**The next morning**  
As I walked to Sherlock flat and he was in his pajama and robe setting in his chair and his thinking position. “Good morning, Sherlock.” I sat across from him. After a few minutes, I got tired waiting for him. “Sherlock, your brother offer me a full-time position I am going to take it.” Still nothing. “Sherlock, I am pregnant and it’s your brother’s.” “Sherlock, I am in love with you.” “Sherlock, I am moving back to America and never coming back.” He looks up, “What!?!” “Oh, now you're listening.” “I have been listening to the whole time.” “Prove it, what did I say since I walked in?” “Good Morning, Sherlock.” “I say that every morning, what else?”  
He stops and looks at me, “ I don’t know, let me go get dress and we can tell Mrs. Hudson your talk the flat downstairs.” “Did you not hear me, I moving back to America.” “No you’re not, that was you trying to get my attention.” Then I went to find Mrs. Hudson and talk to her myself.  
“Mrs. Hudson, do you have a minute to talk?” “Yes, Sherlock said last night that you were going to stop by. Are you sure you don’t want the room upstairs?” “I am sure, I don’t mind doing the work that needs to be done. I already know it going to be hard enough living under him. I can’t imagine living with him. Besides, I think he found someone to move in they are meeting tonight.”


End file.
